Many Faults
by Sapphrine
Summary: After Sirius' death (sniff) practically all of our charactors reflect with a sense that it was their "fault".
1. Foreward

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO FARTHER!!!!!**

****

Lol, anyways, before you read the actual story, I just wanted to say a few words. I know that it's not going to be as interesting as the story (that is, if the story's even interesting), but I need to get a few words out first.

Firstly, I know that as you all read, you're probably going to start feeling that it was stupid of me to write about this character, and how he/she feels guilty, because the reason that I put hardly sounds like it was responsible for Sirius' death (SOB). But I want to say that when something terrible happens, anyone who is involved with it feels bad. They're imaginations start to give them impressions that it was their fault, and they are to blame. The more they believe this, the more real it becomes. So please remember that although it may sound silly to you, it might not to them.

Secondly, I want to say that many of you have different points of view about whose fault it actually is. Some of you may think that it was Harry's fault, some may think it was Dumbledore's. Maybe some of you even think it's Sirius' fault, which I don't, but, yeah………… Anyways, I've put many character's thoughts up here, but I didn't make it a POV. I thought that it would have been difficult to make it POVs, because of the number of people I am writing about, and also because, well, I have a finale in mind, and I can't use POVs for it.

Okay, that's basically what I wanted to say. Lol, I know that it was more than just a "few words". Sorry, but I really needed you all to understand how I am feeling about this. So, enjoy! :D

Or not, I mean, some of you are bound to feel sad………I hope that I'm a good enough author to create emotions………lol………


	2. Harry Potter

_A/N: This is basically all the character's thoughts, connected by letters. They all think that it's their fault that Sirius………you know………passed away……(SOB) but, well, you'll see. Please don't give up after reading the first chapter and thinking that that there's no more, because I am going to update! Oh, and please review, no matter how bad it is………lol._ ~*~ Harry Potter ~ Let The Tears Come 

Harry sat on his bed. He had been sitting there for quite a while now, only getting up to open the window for Hedwig from her nightly outings. He was looking at the photo album that Hagrid had given him four years ago. It was flipped to the picture of his parents' wedding, including Sirius himself. There he was, laughing, oblivious to the fact that soon, his best friend would die, that he would be sent to Azkaban because of a friend's betrayal, that his life would end……………

Harry closed his eyes as they started to fill up, yet again, with tears.

Get a grip, he told himself. Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to be all sad and moody, he would have wanted you to be happy and proud.

But Sirius isn't here anymore, is he? A small voice inside Harry's head answered. No, he's dead. Gone. Swept away with the wind. For you. He died for you're miserable life. Because he cared. Did you ever care? No, you didn't want him to come to Hogsmede, you didn't get to spend any "last-minute" time with him, didn't you realize that he wouldn't get caught? He's not stupid! Or………he wasn't………

Why Sirius? Why not someone else? Why couldn't the curse have missed Sirius, and hit, well, Alistor Moody for all he cared. But it had to be Sirius, the one person who acted as a parent to Harry. The one person that Harry cared about the most, maybe even more than Ron and Hermione.

So many things could have happened to change it, so many…………If only Harry had discovered the two-way mirror beforehand. Why hadn't he at least opened it to see what it was? How could he have forgotten about it so easily? Or if he had called louder for Sirius at the Black house. What if Harry had let Dolohov fire the spell at Sirius? He'd be hurt, but not dead! It was all his fault. Harry's. Not Dumbledore's, but Harry's. He should have known that Sirius wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the house and be captured by Voldemort. Didn't everyone say that he and James Potter were the cleverest students?

Why hadn't he listened to Hermione? She was right………she's always right. If he, Harry, had practiced Occlumency every night, and whenever he could, Sirius would still be alive, because Harry wouldn't have had that stupid dream about Voldemort torturing Sirius. He should have been nicer to Kreacher. Hermione was right yet again. If Harry was nicer to Kreacher, than Kreacher would have appreciated him more, wouldn't he? And he might've told Harry the truth, or not have gone to the Malfoy's at all!

Harry jumped as Hedwig suddenly flew to his shoulder and gave a soft hoot. He stroked her softly, and sighed.

"You're lucky, Hedwig," He told her. "You have nothing in you're life to worry about. You're free. You have absolutely no worries in you're life."

I'm not so lucky, Harry thought. I'm trapped. Trapped by guilt, but not unfair guilt. Trapped by emotions, but not just any emotions. It was agony, and anger. Anger at Bellatrix Lestrange for being so evil as to take something so good from Harry's life, and at Sirius himself, for leaving Harry. But deep down, Harry knew that it was not Sirius' fault. He would get back at Bellatrix, wait and see………

Hedwig nipped at Harry's nose softly, and made to leave again.

"Wait, don't go yet. I have a letter to send."

Hedwig looked a little annoyed for being delayed, but stayed.

Harry took a piece of paper and wrote:

          _Ron,_

_I hope that this dosen't sound too rude to your mum, but is it okay for me to come over to the Burrow sooner than usual? I'm feeling a little cramped up here at the Dursley's. Thanks, and I'll see you soon._

_                                                                   Harry_

Harry folded the paper up, and gave it to Hedwig. He hoped that Ron knew that "cramped up" meant that he felt alone, with no one to confide in about his feelings.

"It's for Ron," he told her.

She lifted her wings and soared, once again, out into the deep blue night sky.

And he was alone again. With nothing but grief for company.

Harry stared at the picture again, Sirius was still laughing.

It was all his fault.

Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to cry, but still, and tears came.

~*~

_Okay, I hope that was good in a few of your eyes, lol. Anyways, I was soooo sad when J.K. Rowling took him away!!! But in some interview, I heard that she was crying too, and said that she "HAD TO" so, we'll see in the next book! Lol. I can't wait for it to come out!! Anyways, please review! AND CHECK BACK because I'll be updating!! :-D _


	3. Ronald Weasley

_A/N: Okay, second chapter………I hope that you all liked the first chapter. I mean, I guess you had to, or you wouldn't be reading this one. Lol. I just wanted to add that you might be a little surprised as these chapters go on, because there are going to be VERY unlikely people feeling sorry, you'll see. I'm writing this the same day that I wrote the first chapter, so I don't know about any reviews yet. But when I do, I'll be sure to thank you in a chapter. I mean, I didn't even publish these yet. Lol………right…………anyways, r/r!__J___

~*~

**Ronald Weasley ~ Sighing Does Nothing**

Ron Weasley was eating dinner with his family when it happened. Suddenly, out of the blue, a snowy white owl came pelting out of nowhere and landed in the bowl of soup.

"Hedwig!" Ron exclaimed.

He grabbed the owl and realized that there was a letter to him from Harry. 

"Umm………may I be excused?" he asked.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Uh, a letter from Harry," Ron answered.

"Oh! Yes dear, go ahead. And make sure to send a letter back telling him that we'll pick him up on July 25, so he can finally have a decent birthday. Oh, and give him some of the mince pies that I've baked. Poor dear………" she added.

Ron hurried up to his room with Hedwig. He took the letter from her and read it:

_Ron,_

_I hope that this doesn't sound too rude to your mum, but is it okay for me to come over to the Burrow sooner than usual? I'm feeling a little cramped up here at the Dursley's. Thanks, and I'll see you soon._

_                                                                   Harry_

As soon as the letter was read, Ron knew what was going on. Harry was most likely being locked up again. AND he was probably really sad about Sirius.

Sirius…………

Ron knew that many people would disagree with him, but he knew better. The fact, the plain truth, was, that it was his, Ron Weasley's fault that Sirius had gone. 

How could it not be?

He should have supported Harry when he needed it. He should have helped more. But no, the only help he was at the Department of Mystery was to be jinxed and waste everybody's precious time in being stupid and summoning that brain. 

He always knew that he was stupid. He only didn't know how much until after Sirius died. He should have listened to Hermione and patiently talked to Harry about the possibilities. He should have realized that You-Know-Who had many powers, and that he could have cooked up any scheme. 

Ron sighed. He knew that sighing wasn't any help, but he couldn't help it. 

It had seemed so obvious once Dumbledore explained it. Ron already knew that Harry could sometimes feel You-Know-Who's feelings, so why not his thoughts? You-Know-Who could easily overpower Harry. He wanted to lure Harry to him, so making it seem like Sirius was in danger was so simple. Why hadn't he thought of it?

Because you're stupid, a voice said inside his head.

Ron sighed once more.

He knew that it wasn't _entirely_ his fault, but still, he was still to blame for parts of it.

Ron took a piece of paper and scribbled a reply to Harry:

          _Harry,_

_Yeah, Mum says that it's fine for you to come over. In fact, we'll pick you up on the 25th of July. She says she wants to give you a "decent" birthday. Here's some of the pies that she's baked for you, and I'll see you soon!_

_                                                                             Ron_

He gave the letter and pies to Hedwig, who flew off immediately.

He then took another piece of paper and wrote:

          _Hermione,_

_I'm writing to you because I'm worried about Harry. The whole thing about Sirius, well, I think that pressure's getting to him. He's coming over to the Burrow on the 25th. I hope you can come too? Anyways, we'll have to find some way to cheer him up. You're smart, you should find a way. So, see you soon._

_                                                                             Ron_

Ron gave this letter to Pig, who was going crazy with excitement already.

It was his fault.

He sighed.

He knew that it was no use sighing, but he couldn't help it.

~*~

I know that this one didn't exactly sound as professional as the first chapter, but well, I did this one as everything popped into my mind, while for the one about Harry, I had it all pretty much written down. lol. I sort of had a hard time thinking about Ron's faults, but hey, there were some!! Soo…………review? Lol. And check back!! (Am I being mean?) 


	4. Hermione Granger

A/N: Right, I was going to the library, and I was planning to publish all this. But would you believe it, I forgot to bring my disk!! Lol, anyways, here's Hermione's thoughts. I had a really hard time thinking of her chapter title, and I would have used crying, but Harry already did that. Whatever, anyways, here it is!!

~*~

Hermione Granger ~ Evaporation and Mist "Worried about Harry"……… "Pressure's getting to him"……… "Cheer him up"……… 

As she read these words from Ron's letter, Hermione began to feel more worried about Harry than she was before. She knew that Sirius' death would affect him more than anything else, and that no matter hard hard it hurt the rest of them, he would take it the hardest.

It wasn't like she didn't try to help him. From what she knew, when something tragic happens, you don't want to keep it bottled up inside of you. You should let it out, because it makes you feel better, believe it or not. But she didn't get the chance to talk to Harry about Sirius. Every time she tried, Ron would stop her. So Harry was pretty much left to deal with these feelings alone. Without any consolation from anyone. Hermione wished that Harry would let out his feelings to her and Ron. She knew that it would make him feel a lot better. But she also knew that it was hard for Harry to talk about Sirius passing, because he didn't want to accept it. He sure didn't want Sirius dead, as neither did anyone else (at least in the Order). She sure wished that she could help him.

It was partially her fault.

She knew that Harry didn't think this, and probably neither did anyone else.

But she knew. She knew the painful truth deep down inside.

It was Hermione who had lead Harry and Umbridge into the forest. It was her who had foolishly led them to the centaurs, and almost got Harry and herself killed. If she had led them to Grawp, then they would have escaped a lot quicker, and they would have met Snape, who would have told them that it was all a trick, a scheme so that Harry would get hurt.

But no matter what, Hermione couldn't change anything. She didn't have a Time-Turner anymore, she had given it back to Professor McGonagall. Besides, even if she did, she couldn't break the law and go back in time, although sometimes, it hurt so bad that she would've, if she had it with her.

Hermione also felt a twinge of guilt every time she thought about being in the Department of Mysteries. She knew that she could never have prevented this, but she couldn't help thinking about this: It was her who had gone and fainted, and had to slow Harry and Neville down. Why hadn't she shouted the Shield Charm to try and prevent it? But no, she had sat there and watch it happen. Watch Dolohov perform that wand movement, when she, herself, had plenty of time to perform the Shield Charm.

Most of her days at home had been dreary. Her parents worried and fussed over her not eating enough, and always seeming depressed. But Hermione couldn't tell them what was really bothering her. If she did, then it might mean bad feelings between her parents and Harry, like what happened to Seamus. They might force her to stop being friends with Harry, and maybe even Ron. She didn't want that. So, she ended telling them that a close friend had died, and that she was still very sad about it. Which wasn't the whole story, but wasn't exactly a lie.

Hermione knew that she had to help Harry.

She thought, who would understand Harry like a parent?

Her first answer would have, of course, been Sirius, but unfortunately, he wasn't there anymore.

Then the answer came to her.

Professor Lupin! Of course! One of Sirius' best friends (and sadly, the only one remaining) and a very kind and gentle man. He would understand Harry. After all, he seemed very helpful in their third year. He also, had suffered a loss, so he would be very comforting.

Hermione answered Ron's letter, saying that she would go to the Burrow on the 25th, and proceeded to write to Professor Lupin:

          _Professor Lupin,_

_Hello, this is Hermione Granger. I just wanted to say that I know it was, and still is, very hard on you with Sirius _(Here, she paused to see how she could fit the words in)_ passing away, but I, or rather, Ron and I, need your help. You see, we are all grieving over Sirius, but I think that Harry's been having a lot of trouble coping with this tragedy. From what I heard from Ron, Harry's been very depressed lately, even more than us others have. I know that we, as friends, should try and comfort Harry as much as we can, but I think that he would heal easier with you. You see, you and Harry are in the same place. You both are, well, suffering the same amounts, and I think that you both would understand each other better than Ron and I would with Harry. I hope that you and Harry can work out your loss together, and Ron and I will be standing at the edge, helping you when it is needed. Thank you._

_                                                                   Hermione_

Hermione knew that she was close to tears, as she gave both letters to Pig.

"Send a letter out for me, will you?" she asked Pig in a choked whisper.

Pig hooted enthusiastically, and flew out the open window.

Hermione sat down in her chair.

It was her fault, she knew it.

Sirius was gone, but gone like the rain. Parts of it will evaporate, but a mist will linger.

Sirius may be gone, but his memory will stay forever.

~*~

Lol, I hope you liked that. Please review! 


	5. Remus Lupin

A/N: Okay, I had this all published, but I didn't get any reviews! :-( Well, I think that it might be because when this was published, only the first chapter came out, and that was all the boring stuff about my little "comments" for readers before they started to read the thing. Lol. Anyways, I'll keep on writing, because with readers or not, I want to finish this story. So, here's Lupin!

~*~

Remus Lupin ~ Howl at the Moon 

Remus paced in circle in his room. He had just read Hermione's letter. Remus knew that Hermione was right in a way, but she also just didn't understand the pain that he felt, or, he was sure, that Harry felt. Yes, it was true that if Remus and Harry tried to cope with their pain together, it would help. 

But their pain was different.

Remus had lost his best friend, his last friend. James, gone. Peter, gone as a traitor. Now Sirius departed. He was the last one standing. And he was scared. What if he, too, was to go? He knew that the prospect of seeing his old friends would be great, but still, you can't help but to be scared of death. 

And Harry? Harry had lost what was more like a parent. Sure, he and Sirius were friends, but in a more loving manner. A father-and-son manner. Sirius was the father Harry never had, and Harry was a replica of James. And Sirius was reminded of his best friend. 

Sometimes, Remus felt jealous. Jealous that James and Sirius were so close, but that he did not have such a close friend. Sure, they included him in everything, they were worried about him when he disappeared every full moon, and they even took a huge risk in becoming and Animagus. But still, James and Sirius were closer than they were with Remus.

After James died, this feeling changed. Remus felt guilty for even wishing that one of them would be closer with him. But that feeling lasted only a few hours. The next day, he started believing the lie about Sirius being responsible. After Sirius was found innocent, Remus felt sorry. Sorry that Sirius had to suffer so much. He became even sorrier after Sirius died.

For it was his fault.

Remus was the person who did not persuade Sirius to stay at the Black house. Sirius protested once and Remus gave in. He shouldn't have. He should have made Sirius stay. But he didn't. Sirius was lost, because of him. 

Sometimes, Remus felt so guilty that it almost felt like it was he, Remus, who had shot the curse at Sirius, causing him to fall through the veil. Although that wasn't true, Remus could not help feeling like that. He could not make the feeling of an empty, bottomless hole in his stomache go away. The feeling of grief, guilt, and anger. Grief at Sirius dying, guilt at being part of the reason, and anger at Bellatrix Lestrange, for being the whole reason.

Remus did not know how to reply to Hermione. He himself, did not know if he wanted to reflect on the memories of Sirius, with Harry or not. He did not know if he wanted company, or not.

So he wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

          _Albus,_

_Hermione Granger has just written to me, asking me to reminisce about Sirius with Harry. She says that he has been under a lot of stress lately, and that I would be the best one to cope with him. I know that parts of that is true, but I don't know if I am ready, or if Harry is. I am asking for your advice. How am I to grieve with this loss?_

_                                                                             Remus_

Remus stared at the letter he held in his hand. It seemed so unlike him, so childish. But he did not know how to say the words without getting a huge stab of pain.

He looked out at the cool, dark sky.

It was clear, with an addition of bright stars and a half moon.

Remus stared up at the moon. It was so bright and beautiful, yet unsatisfactory in his eyes.

He wished it was a full moon.

He wished that he could howl his agony.

~*~

_I hope that was good. I know that it was a little weird, but I really didn't know how to put his thought's  otherwise. Lol. Please review!_


	6. Albus Dumbledore

Okay………I got some reviews!! Yeah!!! Lol. Anyways, this is Albus Dumbledore's thought on the whole matter………ummm………Oh yeah, and let me answers the reviews:

_kateydidnt: Thanks for the review!! And for the question about Snape………well………you'll see!! Lol._

_A.Dee the Anglophile: Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't know how I can only have one review and four chapters. Lol. Anyways, I'm very glad you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, I read YOUR__ Sirius fic, and it's very good, only sad. I'm sure you saw my review………you really predicted the future!!_

_Starlitangel64: You know, you actually sorta scared me when you first said that it wasn't good………then, I read the next statements!! Lol. Thank you for your review!! You've been pretty "faithful" for a lot of my stories!!: )_

_Sphinx: Yeah!! I'm really glad that you think it sounded like Lupin to you. But I guess you really can't tell, since he dosen't really say anything, just thinks and writes. But anyway, thank you very much!!_

_Sirius: My Fallen Hero: I LOVE this name!! (Sirius: My Fallen Hero) it totally fits how I feel. He IS__ my hero, and he DID__ "fall". *SNIFF*(Actually, he did, you know, through the veil?? Lol. ) Anyways, Thanks for telling me how "great" you think it is!!_

_Okay, that was all the reviews. You know what's really surprising and sort of scary? For ALL my stories, there hasn't yet been a review that was a "bad" comment. Lol, they were all supportive and pleasant. Can you believe that? I would have thought that there was at least one person who didn't like at least ONE story………lol……_

**Albus Dumbledore ~ Age**

Albus read the letter that Remus had sent him. He smiled, but only slightly. Hermione Granger was certainly a very clever girl. She almost understood how Remus and Harry felt. Almost. But she would never completely understand. No one would, no even Albus himself. Some people would be surprised at this. Practically everyone thought that "wise old Dumbledore" knew everything. Sometimes, it seemed like that. But it wasn't true. Albus just had his sources.

"Wise" would certainly not describe Dumbledore. Yes, maybe he looked wise. Yes, maybe he was clever. But clever and wise are two separate, different things. Clever is intelligence. It is how smart you are, how fast your mind works. And wise? Wise is experience. Wise is what you know, with nothing to do with intelligence. And Albus was not wise. 

If he was, then many things would be different.

Sirius wouldn't be dead.

Harry and Remus would not be feeling all this pain.

Albus knew that Harry most likely didn't blame him for the loss of Sirius. He blamed himself. But Albus knew the truth.

It was, of course, his fault.

Albus had explained it to Harry before. But most obviously, Harry didn't listen. He was causing more pain for himself by not listening. Albus had felt so guilty. He still did. He wished that Harry had shouted more at him, he deserved it. Why didn't Harry do so? Why didn't he try to hurt him? But no, Harry had yelled for a few minutes, and then sat down, almost calmly.

If Albus had told Harry everything from the start, then Harry would have understood a lot of things. He probably, no, definitely wouldn't have gone to rescue Sirius. But Albus was a fool, and didn't tell Harry. 

Albus also should have given Harry more support, shouldn't have ignored Harry all that time. Most likely, it wouldn't have made Harry feel so vulnerable. He should have given Harry Occlumency lessons instead of Severus. Harry trusted him more, and would have found it easier to close his mind than he did with Severus. And Severus………Severus had no intention of teaching Harry, giving him extra lessons. And yet, he had done it. Just because Albus had asked him to, no doubt.

Albus sighed. He felt so _weighed-in_. He felt that he would like nothing else than for the world to crumble on top of him. He truly wanted it to end. But he couldn't make it. That was in Fate's hands.

He did wish, however, that there was someone that he could talk to. Someone like him, who had not felt so much agony as Harry and Remus, but pain nerveless. Severus would not do. He was not affected at all about Sirius' death. Albus sighed. Childhood enmity could bring so many terrible things.

Who else? Minerva? But no, Minerva was at a meeting about Voldemort in London. Albus would have wanted to go, but he was still dazed by the events before. So Minerva had gone for him.

Minerva was gone, but not gone completely! Albus could write to her. For a moment, Albus considered this childish. Albus _was_ desperate to talk to someone, but this desperate in writing a letter to explain his grief! But no, Albus needed to do this. Swiftly getting out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink, he wrote:

          _Minerva,_

_It may seem foolish for me to be writing to you, but I needed to confide in someone. Sirius' death had cause unnatural grief inside of me, and talking to someone seemed the best idea to cope. Please answer my letter. I do not care if it is short or long._

_                                                                                      Albus_

Albus looked at the letter that he had just composed in his hand. It was definitely childish. Very childish. If someone had seen this letter, they would not have believed it to be by Albus. It seemed so………comical. Albus sighed. He went to Fawkes, who woke up from his light doze, and gave the letter to him. With a flash, he had gone . He had already known that it was to Minerva.

Closing his eyes tiredly, Albus sank back into his chair.

He was getting too old. Age was sinking into him.

~*~

_YES!!! YES!!! FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! YES!!!!! Lol, anyways, I'm sorry that this took so long for me to write, I've been VERY busy. Also, I have three stories that people are waiting for me to update on, so……lol. Anyways, I hope you all keep on reviewing, because the reviews help me a lot. So………review!! lol._


	7. Minerva McGonagall

_Okay, after reading the the last chapter, I realized that that was _HORRIBLE_ and _so_ unlike Albus Dumbledore. Lol. And for the thing about no bad reviews, scratch that, because I just got one. Not for this story, though, for HPTDLM. All well. It's expected. Anyway, this chapter took kind of a long time to publish, because the publishing thing on this site broke down. Lol. Also, I really had no idea how Minerva McGonagall would be to blame. So, I put out some really stupid things…..sigh……well, I hope you review, at least. Lol._

~*~

Minerva McGonagall ~ Trembling Hands 

Minerva was sitting at the long table, listening to Cornelius Fudge drone on and on about You-Know-Who, and what the Ministry of Magic were planning to do about him. 

"……So, I conclude that the Wizarding Word should be very cautious about leaving their homes after dark, and to practice many spells, especially the "Expecto Patronum" one, as the dementors are now roaming – GOODNESS!"

For with a flash and a poof, a single golden feather and a letter had landed in front of Minerva McGonagall. She herself had jumped, but almost at the same time, had reached out for the letter. It was Fawkes's feather, she was sure of it. So, that would mean that it was Dumbledore's letter……

"Minerva! What is that?" Minerva was jerked into the present as Fudge continued to call her name.

"What, this? Oh! It's nothing important, nothing at all……please, Minister, continue."

But as the Minister of Magic began to speak once more, Minerva paid him no mind and proceeded to open the letter that lay on her lap. Her eyes darted from left to right, as she read the epistle. She frowned to herself after finishing, knowing what was bothering Dumbledore, and why.

He was upset, of course, that Sirius had died (Minerva shuddered at the thought), and he was also blaming himself for all the trouble. He believed, that he himself, was the only one responsible for Sirius' demise.

But that wasn't true. There were others responsible as well.

Like Minerva herself.

Minerva knew that no one would blame her, why would anyone? She was at _St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies And Injuries_. She couldn't have done anything to prevent anything from happening. Which was why Minerva blamed herself. She didn't do anything. Any little step, any little mistake, could cause huge happenings. 

Minerva really couldn't remember why she had run out that night that the Ministry was attacking Hagrid. Of course, she knew that she wanted to prevent Hagrid from getting hurt, but she had completely forgotten the situation. It was _Hagrid_, for Merlin's sake. Hagrid was perfectly capable of defending himself, and with the giant blood in him, he'd hardly be hurt at all. But no, Minerva had gone running out to stop the people from attacking Hagrid. And she had gotten attacked herself. 

If Minerva were more cautious, more careful, then she probably wouldn't have landed herself at the Hospital. That way, when Harry had that awful vision about Sirius getting tortured, then she could have assured him that it wasn't true, that it was just You-Know-Who up at his pranks again.

But Minerva was not as cautious as she should have been. She just rushed without thinking. There was no way for her to change the past………_CHANGE THE PAST_!!!! She could!! She could just grab a time-turner, and whiz off to that day, and……and……and what? Run up to Harry and tell him that everything was okay? He wouldn't believe that. Especially since she was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing, and if he went there, then Madam Promfrey would tell him that she was at St. Mungo's……

But Severus could! Yes! Severus could use a time-turner, and go up to Harry when he was trying to find someone! Harry had forgotten all about Professor Snape, but he wouldn't forget about Harry!

For an instant, Minerva actually considered this possible. Sure, it would be hard to convince Severus to agree, but he could, eventually. But then, several factors came crashing into her mind that ended the once-delightful idea with a disappointed drop. For one, this was weeks ago. If Severus were actually to go back in time, he would have to find some place to hide so that no one would see him. That was nearly impossible. Another thing was that if Harry did listen to Severus (which would be a little hard, seeing that Harry didn't trust him), then after explaining everything afterwards, he would talk about Severus assuring him that nothing bad was to happen, and the past Severus would deny it, leaving everyone very confused.

Also (Minerva hated to think this, because it seemed selfish), if it had not been for Sirius, and Harry going to rescue him, then still hardly anyone would believe that You-Know-Who was back, and the Death Eaters wouldn't have been caught.

But, one final reason was that although no one wanted him to go, Minerva couldn't help feeling that his death was to have happened. That he died for a reason. There must be some cause.

"………and so, that concludes it all. Meeting adjourned!" Minerva snapped her head back, suddenly realizing that she had missed practically the whole meeting. Walking back to her room at the Wizarding Hotel, she decided that even though Severus was not much help, seeing how much he hated, and still hates, Sirius, he could at least help Dumbledore.

In her room, Minerva took out two pieces of parchment. Taking one first, she wrote:

             _Dumbledore,_

_I understand your feelings at the moment. I feel that it would be best for you to be able to confide your feelings with someone. As I am unable to be there, I think that Severus Snape would be best. I will write to him for you._

_                                                                                                                   All the best,_

_                                                                                                                   Minerva_

Taking the other piece of parchment, Minerva composed:

             _Severus,_

_Though as much as I know that you hated Sirius Black, he has now passed on and there are many others suffering. Albus Dumbledore is included. He has been grieving deeply, and so I suggest that you go on to him and help him cope, as much as I know that you don't want to. He needs, as I suspect, someone from the Order, and I am not available._

_                                                                                                          Minerva_

Minerva sighed as she folded the pieces of parchment up. Taking the owl that she had brought along from the School, she gave it the letters.

"Make sure you give Dumbledore's his letter first," she whispered. The owl hooted once, and then spread its wings to the night sky.

It was awhile before Minerva noticed that she had been staring out the window for quite awhile. She retired to bed, with shaking, trembling hands. She knew, deep down, that it was not from the cold, but from grief, and perhaps, guilt.

~*~

Oooooookay……lol. Anyway, I hope that that wasn't too boring or anything. And also, I know that it dosen't really make sense to have a Wizarding Hotel, because witches and wizards could just dissaparate to their homes, and then apparate back the next day. But, if Minerva was to do that, then she could've comforted Dumbledore, and the story couldn't go on. So, I made it a little weird. Lol. Anyways, I hope you liked that, and please review!!


	8. Severus Snape

_Thank you all for reviewing! I would really like to thank, my new reviewers!_

_Umm……I'm sort of too lazy to answer every single one (sorry!!)  but let's see……_

_Chess: How dare you blame Harry!!?? Lol, I'm just kidding. But seriously, I don't blame him. I don't really blame anyone, actually. If this was real life, I'd think it was fate. Lol._

_Midnight Dove: Thanks for reading the foreword!! I didn't think anyone would really care about it…lol._

_Zaphra Ti'Gan: Thank you for saying that the foreword was true!! And gee…have you really been through so much death? I'm sorry! I've only been through two, and one, I was too young to really understand anything!! Lol._

_To everyone else, I'm very thankful to you that you've reviewed, I'm very sorry I didn't answer them, though!!_

_Oh yeah, I also want to add: In this chapter, Snape is, obviously, going to be very "uncaring". I hope that I don't offend anyone reading this, because I'm only taking the character's attitude, and making the story fit him/her. So…….yeah….lol. _

_Anyways, enjoy!_

~*~

Severus Snape ~ Warm Hatred 

Severus read the letter once. He only needed to read it once. Because he didn't want to look at anything that had to do with that stupid Sirius Black. 

All this grief that hung in the air……Severus hated it. He did not see any reason for _anyone_ to feel sorry, to be saddened by Black's death. Sirius Black had always deserved to die. No one felt sorry when Severus almost got killed by that werewolf, Lupin (Although, Severus had to admit, he didn't exactly _get_ killed). But no, everyone had to take all this time in feeling horrible about Sirius.

Why did they, anyway? It wasn't like Sirius did anything for the Order. All he ever did was mope around in his dingy old house, and yell at his house-elf. And now……now everyone reacted to his death like he was some great hero that saved the day. Everyone felt so sorry. Okay, so Severus had to admit, Harry must feel bad. Black was, after all, his godfather. But he really didn't see what everyone else was so miserable about. 

And now, Minerva wanted him to help Dumbledore with this pain. She wanted him to help ease everything off. Right, like Severus was going to go up to Dumbledore and tell him how wonderful he thought Sirius was, and how he died like a "hero". Right.

Of course, he _did_ feel a little sorry. Or, most likely, he felt annoyed that he hadn't done a few things different, to have escaped this horrible atmosphere of angst.

Because, after all, it was Severus' fault that Sirius Black had died.

Severus did not want to believe this. Come on now, that's ridiculous! His head had said to him. But his mind knew different. It really _was_ his fault that Harry had gone to the Ministry of Magic, that Black had gone after him and died.

It was Severus who had seen Harry and his other pathetic friends in Umbridge's office. It was Severus who had come back to Umbridge's office after making sure that Sirius was safe at Grimmauld Place (although he wouldn't have cared if Black really _was_ getting tortured) and finding Umbridge, Harry, and his friends gone, and the Inquisitorial Squad all either stunned, or horribly hexed. After furiously questioning Draco, he found out that Potter, Granger, and Dolores had gone into the Forbidden Forest. 

He had decided, then and there, that Potter and his friends would come back to the school. After all, if they even _wanted_ to get to London, how would they? Walk? They would surely remember that a member of the Order, and _much _smarter person was still at the school. 

But they didn't come back.

How could Severus have forgotten about the thestrals? Potter could see them, and he had already learned from Hagrid that they could go anywhere you wanted them to. 

Now, Severus wished that he had gone looking for them earlier. Then, he probably could have caught them, and prevented them from going to Londom.

A few hours had past, maybe five, maybe six. Severus didn't notice. He thought, at first, that maybe the centaurs had gotten to them (not like he would care if they did), but he knew that it couldn't be. Centaurs didn't hurt the young.

So, he reconnected with the Order headquarters. He found out that Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye Moody there. He told them that Harry had seen some vision of Sirius being with the Dark Lord, and that he's probably gone after him. He was going to search the forest, and he hoped to at least find their remains. He also said that Black should keep going with his job of not doing anything, and stay to inform Dumbledore. 

But he didn't. Sirius Black kept being stupid, and went after Harry. And got himself killed. It was such a dim thing to do, that Severus almost laughed when he heard about it. But he didn't, because Dumbledore had looked downright miserable.

So now, Black had died and everyone felt sorry. It was stupid. Pathetic. 

Severus sighed. He supposed, that he _should_ help Dumbledore in some way. But he didn't want to talk about how great Sirius was, he couldn't. If he started talking like that, he might as well fall in love with Minerva.

So, he decided to write someone a letter. Kingsley. Yes, that would be it. He could write to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley would understand Dumbledore better, and Severus didn't feel like writing to Lupin or Tonks anyway.

Taking a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, he wrote:

_          Kingsley, _

_Dumbledore's feeling a sense of loss right now. I was told to go and comfort him, but I can't seem to be able to. I would think that you could do a better job than me. Please help Dumbledore. _

_                                                                             Severus _

There. Short and to the point. Exactly like Severus himself. But not _exactly_ like him. Severus had been a bit nice in this letter. He even said _please_. He never said please. What was happening to him? Severus shook his head. All this grief was getting to him.

Taking the school owl that Minerva had sent, he attached the letter to its leg, and told it sharply that it was for Kingsley Shacklebolt. The owl seemed quite offended at he rudeness, perhaps it had never experienced it before, and flew off quickly, but not before scratching Severus with it's claws.

Rubbing his cheek where the owl had left a mark, Severus glowered into the night sky. He was beginning to wish that he had done things differently, that Sirius hadn't died.

He was filled with hatred, he knew that. He had always hated Sirius Black, and he always would. But for some reason, to night, that hatred wasn't as cold and bitter as it used to be. It felt lighter, more relaxed.

Maybe, Severus thought, though shaking his head in disbelief, maybe it was warm hatred.

~*~

_So………how'd you guys like it? Lol, you know, I think that in this chapter, I make it so that Severus Snape could actually be nice. You know, with the "warm hatred" part? Well, the funny thing is, I absolutely HATE Snape!! He's my least favorite character. At least one of them……all well. Lol. Please review!!_


	9. Kingsley Shacklebolt

Wow…I'm so glad that I have fans!! Lol. Anyways, I've been having a lot of Writer's Block lately, and I can't get rid of it!! AHHHH!! Lol. Anyways, I had no idea how to make it so that Kingsley thought it was his "fault". Soo……yeah…lol.

Ummm…after reading this one comment in my DLM story about why I used so many spaces, I experimented around Microsoft Word, and found out that I could actually shorten the spaces!! Lol. Anyways, I changed ALL my stories into this, and the only bad thing is, the stories seem shorter now. I mean, they don't take up as much space!! ~sigh~ 

_Oh yeah, you guys!! School's about to start!! I happen to be one of those nerdy kids who's smart. Lol, I mean, I'm not THAT smart…I got C's last year…but my parent's are those weird people who thinks that all that matters in life is how smart you are. ~sigh~. What I mean to say is that updates will take a bit longer here forth. Sorry you guys, but my parents would kill me if I spend more time on stories than studies… They are sooooooo annoying!_

_Lol, for the last two paragraphs up there^, and this one, I've been posting it in all my stories. I have absolutely no idea why I'm telling you…but…oh well. Lol, r/r please!!_

~*~__

Kingsley Shacklebolt ~ Shaken 

Kingsley stood next to the window, pacing. It was well over midnight, but he felt wide awake. He always felt that, now, ever since Sirius have gone through the veil.

Sirius……

Kingsley had grown up an only child, almost deprived of outer friendships. Thus, he had taken to studying, thinking that if his childhood was horrible, then his adulthood would at least be worthwhile. He was lonely, but he didn't think about that as he passed his Auror training, and went into office. He was so pleased when he was called upon to take charge of the whereabouts of Sirius Black.

Then, he heard about the stories of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, telling everyone that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. That he was taking power. He didn't think it was rubbish. Kingsley was smart, all that studying when he was young not only helped his brain, but also helped his mind. So, he went to find those who were close to Dumbledore. He wanted to help.

Kingsley found Author Weasley, and Author welcomed him into the Order with warm arms. But nerveless, he was shaken when he found Sirius Black in the headquarters. He had seriously wondered if it _was_ just some strange story that Harry Potter and Dumbledore were spreading, to cause panic. But as Kingsley spent more time in the House of Black, as he began to know Sirius better, he knew that all was true. And he knew that Sirius was innocent.

Sirius…had been a great friend. He was always great to hang around with, and he was very fun. Kingsley had, indeed, been very surprised that so many people were so kind to him…so friendly. As a child, everyone called him a know-it-all, and everyone stayed away from him. But Sirius…Sirius was one of those people that you felt that you could trust your life on. He was kind and gentle, though at the same time, horrible and fierce. 

Kingsley sighed. He felt so sorry for Harry…and for all the people who were affected by his death. He felt as if – 

Suddenly, there was a tapping at his window. Looking up, he saw a barn owl flapping his wings frantically. He opened the window and pulled the owl in. It seemed to have had a long night, for as soon as Kingsley took its letter, it flew quickly away, as if it didn't want to deliver any more. 

Kingsley took the letter and opened it. He saw, that it was from Severus. He read the letter, and then re-read it. So he wasn't alone. Others were feeling pain as well. In a way, he was glad. If he really needed to, he could relate his grief with others. But in another way, he didn't want to. What if they were trying to forget? He would only open the broken wound.

Of course, Kingsley didn't feel like anyone could actually understand his problem. Because it was he, who was to blame for Sirius' death.

To many people, the prospect of this idea would sound absurd, unrealistic. But Kingsley knew better. 

When Severus had sent word that Harry was in trouble, Sirius, as expected, jumped up to go save his godson. No one else argued with him. All except Remus. Remus had reminded Sirius about the dangers. But Sirius was still too eager to go and rescue Harry. Only Remus had made a move to stop him. No one else did. Kingsley certainly didn't.

He really didn't know why he didn't stop Sirius. He supposed that he was too preoccupied with how they would rescue Harry. He also assumed that everything would turn out okay. It always had. Kingsley always believed that everything would be "okay". 

He wished he didn't.

Why was he so optimistic? Not EVERYTHING always comes out fine. Kingsley supposed that he had forgotten that. Perhaps, after suddenly having no friends to quite a lot, he started to believe that everything would always go his way.

Kingsley sighed. He supposed, that maybe, he ought to talk to Dumbledore, just as Severus suggested. But no, he couldn't. He and Dumbledore hardly were "friends", and he couldn't cope with talking about Sirius anyway.

Kingsley thought. Then, it came to him. Mad-Eye Moody was a long time friend of Dumbledore's. Perhaps he could talk to him. He certainly would understand Dumbledore better than Kingsley would! That's it. He would write him a letter.

Taking a sheet of parchment, he quickly scribbled:

          _Mad-Eye:_

_In recent events, Dumbledore has not been feeling his best. He needs to talk to someone, and I was advised. But, Dumbledore and I are not as close as you and he are. I am writing to say that possibly, you may be able to consult with Dumbledore. Thank you._

_                                                          Kingsley_

Kingsley took a look at the letter he held in his hands. Perfect, he decided. It described everything perfectly.

Calling his own owl down, he gave it the letter to clamp in its mouth. "For Mad-Eye," he said, and the owl flew out of the open window.

Kingsley looked after the owl for a minute, then turned away. He felt horribly shaken. Many people would be surprised at this, for they all thought Kingsley to be gentle and calm…for always. His voice sure sounded like it.

But tonight, like many nights before, Kingsley felt, and was, shaken by sorrow and remorse.

~*~

_Wow…I feel kinda guilty now. Lol. I mean, this is sort of like no one wants to talk to Dumbledore. Lol……_

_Hmm… I THINK that was pretty good. I mean, Kingsley really didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't think of anything. Lol. But then again, neither did Mad-Eye, so I'll have a difficult time on that. ~sigh~. You know what? I'm really glad that this is a "feelings" kind of story. I mean, that ways, I don't have to make the chapters extra long or something. Lol. Anyways, review please!!_


	10. MadEye Moody

_Thanks, everyone for reviewing!!_

_A.Dee the Anglophile: Thanks so much for pointing that out! I have no idea what I was thinking…lol._

_Silverbreeze: Thanks a whole lot! So far, you've read every single one of my stories, and I've only read, like, four of yours? Wow… now I feel kind of guilty…but maybe it has to do with whether or not it's a HP fic…lol. Anyways, thanks!!_

_Angel Reindeer: Wow…your website is awesome!! And I really love all pictures!! Everyone should check it out!! Here's the site in case you do: _

_SeraphAngel: Thanks for reviewing!! *sniff* I feel so important now…lol._

_Okay you guys, this is the last chapter I'm posting before school starts!! I mean, for me, it starts tomorrow! So…lol. Anyways, I hope, that no matter how long it takes for me to update again, that you guys will keep on reading!! Go readers!! YOU RULE MY WORLD!!_

_*ahem*_

_Anyways, r/r please!!_

~*~

Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody ~ Drunk 'n Crazy 

Alastor sat in his chair, his wooden leg propped up on the table. He was swinging from his hip flask, and his magical eye was swirling around in his head. Alastor felt depressed. 

He didn't know why he felt that, because it just wasn't like him. Many people he knew would even be surprised to hear that he had a _heart_. Alastor knew this, and that was most likely why he was all petulant all the time. No one noticed him when he _was_ nice! He never killed anyone, always brought them in alive, even the filthy Death Eaters.

And now… now Sirius was dead, and everyone was sure to blame it on him. "Oh yeah," they'd say. "Mad-Eye Moody's always cranky, and so selfish and mean! Let's use _him_ for the scapegoat! We'll just tell everyone that it was Mad-Eye's fault that Sirius Black died!"

Alastor shook his head. He mind was going crazy again. Probably because he was drunk. He really needed to stop drinking. But Alastor couldn't help it. He felt like his booze was the only thing worth living for, now that Sirius Black had died. Alastor sighed, and his magical eye fell upon the letter that was opened up in front of him.

It was from Kingsley. Shacklebolt wanted him to go comfort Albus Dumbledore. How the hell was he supposed to do that? Didn't anyone realize that Alastor had feelings too? Did anyone respect them? No, no one did. No one realized that Alastor must be suffering the most. At least, besides Remus and Potter. But they had absolutely nothing to worry about. They just suffered. But Alastor? He was weighed down by grief, like everyone else. But, unlike everyone else, he was also weighed down by culpability.

Because, after all, it was his fault that Sirius had died.

All right, he had to admit. It might not be his_ entire_ fault. But he _was_ part of the reason.

Wasn't it Alastor who told everyone to bugger off and let Sirius go to the Department of Mysteries on the day that Harry went there? Wasn't it Alastor who had passed out just because of a stupid Stunning Spell? He wasn't there to help out the others.

If…if Alastor had agreed with Remus in keeping Sirius at Grimmauld Place, then everyone would have been okay. Everyone would have been fine. Hurt, perhaps, but fine. 

Or…if Alastor had dodged that Stunning Spell shot by Dolohov, then everything would have been okay. He could have cursed Dolohov, and then gone to help the others, to help Sirius.

Alastor shook his head. It was too late now. He couldn't do anything to stop the tragedy. He wished he could, but he couldn't.

And now…Dumbledore……he was supposed to help Dumbledore cope, when he himself was seconds away from tearing into his own soul.

Sighing, Alastor decided that he might as well go and talk to Dumbledore. Perhaps they could work everything out together. As he got up to leave, he noticed a picture that had fallen to the ground.

Picking it up, Alastor smiled. It was the picture of the new Order, taken just weeks before Sirius fell through the veil. Maybe…maybe one day, Moody would be pointing at every person in the picture again, telling some other young boy about the people, who they were, and how they were ripped apart from the world.

One person in particular caught Alastor's attention. It was Tonks. She was blowing a huge bubble, and it wouldn't pop. Soon…it filled a sixth of the picture, and people were edging away from her, giving her disgruntled looks.

Alastor smiled again. Tonks was so young, and carefree. She always was happy about everything, and tried to make the best of anything that came her way.

Alastor's head snapped up. He would write to Tonks! Tonks was so bubbly all the time, and Alastor envied that. Perhaps Tonks could help him in a way!

Quickly taking a piece of parchment, he wrote,

          _Tonks,_

_After what happened recently, I've been feeling a bit depressed. I am just about to go and talk to Dumbledore, but, I was thinking, maybe, sometime after, you would fancy a chat about Sirius. Thank you._

_                                                                   Mad-Eye_

Looking at his work, Alastor grinned yet again. He always signed himself as "Mad-Eye", as everyone called him that anyway. Calling his owl down, he gave it the letter, telling him it was for Nymphadora Tonks.

After watching the owl flying away, Alastor took another draft of his booze, and sauntered out of the room, looking strange, as he wobbled around.

He knew he was wobbling, though, and he knew why. He was crazy and drunk, all from guilt.

~*~

Okay, ummm…I guess I should say this, to any of you who have weird minds (lol, just kidding, but for people who think I'm weird…): Mad-Eye is NOT asking Tonks out on a date!! It's just a little talk about Sirius!! Lol…anyways……

Also: I need help!! I have suddenly been shocked in finding that I don't know anyone who should receive a "letter" now. So…does anyone have any ideas? I was thinking Molly Weasley, and I might, actually! But does anyone have anyone else in mind? Besides Sirius, I mean (hint, hint). Well,  someone sensible. I suppose I could write about Draco Malfoy, because it sort of was his fault, but you know, it'll be weird, because I don't think he'd be feeling guilty. Anyways, suggestions are needed! I don't really care how weird the idea is!! Lol. 

_As you all know, updates will be a little slower. But, I'm definitely not giving up!! So stick to this like glue!! Lol. Anyways…yeah…lol. _

_Now if you would just click the review button……_


	11. Nymphadora Tonks

Thanks to all the reviewers! I have suddenly had a shock of finding that this story has 43 reviews!! Wow!! Lol.

**Nymphadora Tonks ~ Young, And Alive**

Tonks sobbed, tears filling her eyes, and then draining down her face. This was it…he was gone. Just left like that. And she couldn't even say good-bye…heck, she didn't even see him leave! She had been unconscious, after all.

She was tired…her eyes weary…crying took the life out of her…her energy…she felt weak…weaker than she ever was.

It was not like Tonks to cry like this…not at all. But still, she had, after all, lost a relative…a family member…who cared about her. Practically the only one…actually.

Sirius was so kind…so gentle…why did he have to go? Why couldn't it have been Tonks herself? She would willingly sacrifice herself right now, just to change places with him.

After all, people in the world needed him more than they needed Tonks. Harry…Remus…everyone. And who needed Tonks? No one. She only existed to help the Order. That was all. But people needed Sirius…to love him…to be loved back.

And now he was gone.

And it was all Tonk's fault.

It was obvious, after all…wasn't it?

It was Tonks who was fighting Bellatrix, in the first place. It was Tonks who had to be hit by that stupid curse, only to lose conscious, and be unhelpful. If she hadn't…if she had ducked…put on a Shield Charm…anything…then Sirius might have been saved…

Tonks closed her eyes and felt two more tears slide down her face.

She had been so stupid! When she was awoken…when they told her…she had not believed them. She had laughed! Laughed and laughed, even when everyone else remained grave and solemn. After some time, she had stopped smiling, noticing that everyone was deadly quiet.

And she was scared.

Then…it pained her to think of this…but when she saw Harry's sad…crumpled form, she knew it was true. Sirius had really…gone…

And she was frightened…angst over angst had come tumbling over to her, and it was so difficult to keep a straight face, when she so much wanted to cry.

A knock on her window… and Tonks jumped. She wouldn't deny it…she had been hoping…every corner that she turned, to see Sirius walking up to her, with a grand smile on his face, saying "I'm not dead! It as a great joke, wasn't it?"

But no, her hopes were too high. It was just an owl.

Opening the window, she brought the owl in, and took the letter. The owl flew off immediately, and Tonks watched it soar out of sight.

Then, she turned her attention back to the letter. Opening it, her hands shook as she read…

She dropped the letter. It fluttered to the ground, and lay there, stock-still. Tonks looked just the same. She could feel tears coming up again.

Oh no, she thought. You are getting way to emotional.

Moody wanted to talk about Sirius to her. It could only mean one thing…that he, too, was feeling depressed. He needed to be comforted. So yes, Tonks decided. She would help.

That is, if she could bear to…

Yes, Tonks knew that she could. After all, Alastor could help ease her pain as well.

Taking some parchment, Tonks wrote a quick reply to Mad-Eye, telling him that, of course, she would talk to him, and to arrange a date and place.

Then, she sent it off with an owl in her room. Tonks loved owls, she had five different ones, all different, yet beautiful.

Sitting down on her bed, Tonks felt horrible. She was itching to do something else, but couldn't figure out what. Writing again, perhaps? Thus, she wrote to Molly Weasley:

          Molly,

Hello there, this is Tonks. I'm feeling rather stressed out lately, and I just needed something to do. So, I suppose, in writing to you…well, I really don't know why I am. I'm very sorry to disturb you, and I hope that you have a pleasant evening.

                                                                   Tonks

Tonks sighed, dropping her quill. There. It seemed stupid to write a letter without any reason, but she felt like she had to. Maybe Molly could soothe her feelings…

Taking another owl, Tonks set it off with the letter.

Then, she sighed again, dropping back into her bed, gazing at the stars…

Starlight…star bright…first star I see tonight…

I wish I may, I wish I might…

She was young…young, and still breathing on this earth.

And Sirius?

He was young, and gone.

~*~

Done! Yes, I know, it's very short…sorry!

Do any of you have any more suggestions for letter-receivers? Because if you don't, then that's okay! Thank you for all the people who mentioned people, like Mundungus (no, actually, he wasn't in the Chamber of Death), the twins, Ginny, Luna, Neville, etc. Those are wonderful ideas, but I'm not really sure I can fit them in the story! Anyways…I've been thinking that this story is close to a finish anyway!! Lol…I'll be sooo sad… Yup, there's probably about…3 more chapters? (Including Molly)


	12. Molly Weasley

_Okay…so after months of nothing…I am back!!_

_Sorry that I haven' been focusing on this story…there has just been so many other ones!! Oh well…this one is almost finished, anyway…_

Molly Weasley ~ To Sleep 

How could she sleep, on a night like this? Or any night, really…after what had happened…

After Sirius…

No…she couldn't talk about it. It brought back nightmares…it brought back her haunting conscious, that told her everything that she already knew…but didn't want to admit…

It brought back the reason that Sirius had died in the first place…

It was, after all, Molly's own fault.

Yes…on that day, Molly had been planning on going to Grimmauld Place…to keep Sirius company…but she had gotten a headache in the morning, and decided to miss out.

_I can go tomorrow_, she had thought. _It isn't like anything will happen in a day…_

But she was wrong…and it was the worst mistake she had ever made.

If she had gone…if she didn't mind her stupid headache…it was only a headache, after all…she could've rested at the Black house! She could have made Sirius stay…she knew that she never would have let him go…she would have gotten him to stay put…

If…if…if…they were no use…Molly could only regret and regret…but it wouldn't change anything…

Sirius was still…gone…

And he could never come back…

And it was her fault…

Molly looked up to see an owl fly in her open window, and land in front of her. She curiously took the letter from it, and watched it fly away.

Opening the letter, she tried to read, but couldn't. She couldn't do anything right now…but regret…she couldn't talk…could hardly think about anything besides Sirius…couldn't read…

The letter seemed only like a jumble of letters put together…

She dropped the piece of parchment onto her desk, and sat down on her chair. Tomorrow…she would read it tomorrow…or at least ask Arthur to read it to her…

What could she do? She needed to do something…anything to soothe her jumping nerves. She had already cleaned the house twice over…cooked meals so large, that it would last the whole family weeks…she had done everything…

But no! She could still do something! Arthur had been telling for day after day that he needed Fudge to loan his some money for a funeral for Sirius…as he was put in charge of the planning…but he never had time to owl him…Fudge never appeared at the office anymore, either…

This was simple…

Taking a quill and a partchment, Molly wrote carefully,

_          Fudge,_

_          Arthur has been wanting to ask you this for weeks, but has always somehow forgotten…so I am asking for him. We need some money for the funeral of Sirius Black. Arthur is in charge of the preparations, and we seem to be short of a few galleons…we would be grateful if you can lend us some…we'll be sure to pay you back!_

_                                                                             Molly Weasley_

There. It was finished. Now she had to send it…but where was her owl?

It-

"Oh!" she breathed, spotting Pig flying toward her frantically. "I'm glad you're here! Listen…deliver this to Cornelius Fudge, will you?"

Pig hooted happily, before clamping the parchment in his tiny beak and flying off.

"Off you go…" Molly muttered to herself, as she watched the owl's progress.

There was nothing to do now…nothing at all…

So…she had no choice…she had to go back to bed…

And to try and sleep her nightmares away…

To sleep…

~*~

_Hmmm…okies…that's that!_

_Next chapter…yes! It **is** Fudge!! This is due to some popular suggestions by all you wonderful reviewers!! Keep 'em coming!! LOL_

_Anyhoo…onto the next chapter…_


End file.
